


The Lantern

by MacButton



Category: N/A - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Darkness, Depression, F/M, Hope, Love, Spirit - Freeform, True Love, flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: Depression is an everlasting struggle. A darkness that makes you feel truly alone. But when you find the one who knows their way through, your Lantern finds its flame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you are depressed, please know you are never alone. Confide in family, friends, a loved one, or professional help. You are loved.

Darkness. 

That’s all she could see. 

She turned aimlessly in circles, hoping that the next rotation would reveal an escape. She blinked back tears, fighting the creeping feeling of loneliness at her back. She wasn’t sure how long she had been here, for she quit counting the days, the months, and even the years she sat in solitude. 

Was no one coming to look for her? 

Would she be stuck here forever? 

She clutched the lantern tighter as she started to panic. She opened her mouth to yell, but produced no sound. Filling her lungs with all of the air she could muster, she tried the same course. 

Still, nothing. 

Her light started to fade, and the oil was nearly gone. Soon, she would be consumed by this darkness; certainly, no one would find her then. 

The tears started to flow freely down her cheeks as she dropped her façade. The sadness slowly took over her body. It travelled from her head, through her cheeks, and into her heart before stretching throughout her entirety. 

Suddenly, the lantern felt heavy. She sunk to her knees and admitted defeat, her body heaving with heavy sobs. She dropped the lantern beside her and watched the light dim to a faint flicker as she put the palms of her hands over her eyes. 

 

Alone. 

 

The flame in her lantern started to grow. She felt the hot fire on her face is it swelled to vivid orange, yellow, and white until it was blazing. It reduced to a shimmering flare, captivating and luminous. She sat cross legged and watched it with precision, flickering beautifully. Where had it come from? 

A man appeared in front of her unexpectedly. 

He was holding lantern of his own, lit just like hers. He bent down, reaching for her hand. She took it and stood to meet his glowing eyes. 

Where had he come from? 

He hunched over and picked up her lantern, handing it to her carefully. He delicately laced his fingers with her own, walking her through the darkness.

“How did you find me?” she finally inquired. 

He turned to her and smiled, “I heard your heart calling.”

A warmth spread through her chest, filling her like the fire that swelled in her lantern. She squeezed the man’s hand tighter and held her lantern near his to watch the flame shine. He grinned and cradled her, leading her out of the darkness, hand in hand.


End file.
